WageGannon6 Superstars Rumble
WageGannon6 Superstars Rumble is a fanon game made by WageGannon6. It will feature characters from WageGannon6's current series (Uglydolls, Kerb the Pig) and upcoming series (Tech Deck Dudes Comedy Show, U.B. Funkey). Gameplay Like Shrek SuperSlam but way diffrent. Instead of filling up a meter to KO opppenents, You will have to collect the letters S-L-A-M to do that. Once you have picked up a letter, that letter will go to your Slam-a-Meter. Once you have all four letters, You can unleashe a super attack known as a Superstar Slam. For example, Wage stacks up boxes and makes them all fall. There are also Team attacks known as Two Slams at once which occurs when 2 people have all 4 letters in a team battle. Arcade Arcade mode is a mode where you fight several oppenents in a epic adventure. First, you start of by picking a character then your first fights are 6 random fights with some of your unlocked characters. After the 6 random fights you will face your rival, before the rival battle, you will see a cutscene where your character meets up with their rival. After the rival batlte, You face the final boss of this game. After you defeat the final boss, you beat the game. Versus Battle Versus Battle is a single fight mode where you pick your character, pick your oppenents, pick your arena, and fight! Here are some modes in that mode. The can also be played in Multiplayer. Battle Battle is the second main mode of the game. Here is a list of modes for it. *Normal Battle: Score the most slams before time runs out! *Slams To Win: TBA *Lives: TBA Capture the Flag Capture the Flag is where you hold on to a flag until time runs out. First one to have the most points while holding the flag, wins! Slam Crazy Mode Slam Crazy Mode is a mode where all your attacks are a Superstar Slam. Period. Survival Mode Survival Mode is a unlockable mode. To unlock it, beat arcade mode with all starting characters. Playable Characters TBA Arenas TBA Items Throwables *Bouncing Bomb: A red bouncing bomb that will hit anyone that touches it. *Homing Bomb: A green bomb that hits someone nearby and has more damage. *Banana Peel: Makes the oppenent slip. *Pie: A very strong, yet funny weapon to use. *Boomerrang: You can only use thing bad boy 3 times so use it wisley. *Nitro Bomb: A black bomb that will explode instantly when it touches the ground after thrown. Melee Weapons *Giant Ham: A weapon used for stunning oppenents *Pillow: A weapon that has alot of damage. *Frying Pan: The perfect weapon for any game. *Green Lightsaber: A sword-like weapon *Cookie Blade: A sword made out of cookies. *Jewel Staff: A extremly strong melee weapon. *Red Lightsaber: Like the green one only more stronger. Blasters *Fart Gun: Anyone who touches it, will be stunned. *Freeze Ray: A gun that freezes oppenents. *Lazer Cannon: A gun that shoots lazers. *Gattling Marshmellow 3000: A awesome gun with marshmellows in it. Achivements *WageGannon6 Training: Complete tuturioal. *Just the Begining: Win over 50 VS. matches. *Doing Pretty Good: Win over 100 VS. matches. *The Expert: Win over 150 VS. matches. *OMG!: Win over 200 VS. matches. *One Big Family: Purchase all characters. *Oh, The Places You'll go: Purchase all stages. *Halloween Already?: Purchase all alternate costumes. *Sweet Victory: Complete Arcade mode for the first time. *The Real Challenge: Unlock Survival mode. *It Takes Two to Tango: Perform a Team Attack. *Faster Than A Speeding Bullet: Win a VS. match in less than 2 minutes. *Hi Yo......Cookie?: Purchase the Lone Babo costume. *I! AM! THAT! HERO!: Purchase the Power Babo costume. *Disco Fever: Purchase the Disco Deuce costume. *2 Birds With 1 Stone: Slam 2 oppenents in 1 match. *.....3 BIRDS?!: Slam 3 oppenents in 1 match. *Allergic to Weapons: Win a VS. match without using any powerups. *Just Like Lee: Complete Arcade mode on Very Hard. *Been There, Done That: Play the game for 3 hours total. *The Empire Strikes Back: Use the red lightsaber for the first time. *Don't Play With Your Food: Use the giant ham for the first time. *Ultimate Slammer: Do 50 slams in Slam Crazy mode. *Lovebirds: Win a Team VS. match as U.B. with Twinx as your teammate. *Me Like Slams!: Use Rico's SuperStar Slam for the first time. *Bomberman: Use all bombs. *BLAM!: Use all SuperStar Slams. DLC WageGannon6 Superstars Rumble has DLC avaible for the game. Characters Character Pack 1 *Groody *Rattle Shake Character Pack 2 *Duke The Bounty Hunter *Wasabbi Stages *Money Vault (Original) *The Beach (Original) Category:Games Category:Games based of WageGannon6 Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games